1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a composite facsimile apparatus, and more particularly to a facsimile apparatus having improved address selection performance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A composite facsimile apparatus is connected to a data terminal device, for example a word processor (hereinafter the term word processor represents a data terminal device). The word processor processes character codes for a telegram outputted from the word processor, outputs the character codes as they are receiver or after converting them into picture signals through circuits. In such composite facsimile apparatus, the word processor has sentence compiling capability and an accumulation capability, but it lacks the capability for transmittal the same composition to different receivers by merely changing their addresses.
According to a prior art composite facsimile apparatus, each time the address changes, it is necessary to input different dialing information, which is either the telephone number itself or an abbreviated ID type. The repeated dialing operation is troublesome. In another type of the composite facsimile apparatus called one touch key type, one key is provided for each address so that when a given key is depressed a corresponding address can be designated. With this type of apparatus, however, an operator is also required to manipulate the apparatus each time a telegram is sent.